Death In Wonderland
by Kitsune of the Magic 7
Summary: Actually based off the Looking Glass Wars. Three sisters overthrow Queen Alyss, but are they acting on their own?
1. It Was Born From Fear

**Authors Note: **

_Disclaimer: _

This is a fan fiction based on the novel The Looking Glass Wars by Frank Beddor. I do not own any of the characters published in his book.

I made up Epona, Fiolex, Boadicea, the Seven Deadly Sins characters, the Aces, and any other random character that doesn't appear in The Looking Glass Wars Trilogy.

Furstin is a german word for royaly/princess/queen

* * *

**It Was Born From Fear**

[[Chapter 1

_Cold. The air felt like needles on the lungs when you breathed in, and skin froze and became rigid in the winter weather in Wondertropolis. Boadicea had grown accustomed to the natural torture of mother earth against her body. Her once smooth chocolate skin was rough and dry, cracks on her knuckles, elbows, and feet. Goosebumps roughly pinpricked her entire being, and she shivered slightly beneath her grudgy wool blanket. The greasy fabric was bearly enough to cover her from her head to the tips of her feet, and she curled up in the fetal position to save body heat._

_Her eyes were closed as she thought to herself, trying to imagine the way things were before Redd's take-over, but she had no idea what tartytarts or crystal castles looked like. No matter how much her mother had tried to explain it to her. Her brow furowed in internal pain as she thought of her mother. She was killed only a few months ago, on Boadicea's ninth birthday, but Redd's army, accusing her of being in relation to the Alyssians that were long hidden somewhere in Wonderland. Boadicea had run away from her home as it was burnt to the ground, and had lived as an orphan on the streets since. No one offered her help as they walk by, as the homeless wasn't an uncommon thing anymore. Anger swelled again in Boadicea's chest, at it did many times a day, everyday. She would get revenge._

There was screaming again in the distance. Epona smiled and turned away from the window. Her eyes began to travel around the large room again inside the….Her, palace. Her smile lit up a little more knowing that the entire castle now belonged to her and her sisters. Just them. Just then Boadicea walked into the room, a small fat woman following her. "I found the little lady you were talking about. The best in Wonderland supposedly…" The tiny woman's eyes were wet with fear and she glanced around nervously. Epona stepped forward, flipping her light pink hair behind her in showflashing, it trailed almost to the ground, even with it up in pigtails. "Mrs…Rearoud was it? Yes well, I have a job for you…a large job."

"Yes, yes, Baronet..I mean, Furstin Love. W-Whatever you and the Furstin Violence and the Furstin Fear wish…"

Epona's eyes narrowed slightly at the old woman. "Nevermind, I can do it with my imagination." With her eyes still glaring at the old woman's face, the room began to transform around the three of them. Everything turned solid black and white, all furniture bleached of any shade of gray that it was before. The old woman's mouth dropped at the sight of the new room, but before she could compliment Furstin Love on her brilliant imagination, Boadicea punched through her back and ripped her heart out. The woman fell to the ground dead, eyes still open in shock. Boadicea examined the heart as it shivered into cardiac arrest, thick dark blood and viens hung from it. "Looks like the color of roses when oxygen doesn't touch it eh?" Boadicea pondered out loud. Epona didn't listen though, she turned back around to face the window as the old corpse on the ground began to fade away and dissapear. Boadicea sighed, "You know, it's no fun when you waste your imagination by doing everyone else's job." She stepped up to the window next to Epona, and they made their way to the balcony together. "How's Fiolex managing?" Epona asked.

"She said she found an interesting and willing group, and she's coming back to the castle with them right now." Epona nodded and accepted this fact. She trusted anything Fiolex thought was interesting. The two Furstin stood together on the balcony and watched the battle scene below them. Bombs rocketed, imagined monsters slaughtered civilians like cattle. Boadicea flexed slightly. Epona's magenta iris's gave a side glance and met Boadicea's gold eyes. She knew Boadicea wanted to be in the fight, she did too, but she also knew that the takeover over Wonderland was more important than a little adrenaline rush. Boadicea broke her gaze and stared at the floor, as if she understood what Epona was thinking, which she did.

"Are all the rooms redone?" Boadicea changed the subject.

"Yes"

"Can I do the outside?"

"Knock yourself out."

With that, Boadicea ran out of the room, her socked feet were just silenced thuds through the room and out the door. Then it was quiet.

"Ten years…" Epona mumbled to herself. "Ten years it took to make it this far. Let's hope it won't take ten more to take out that douche bag King and his Borderland." Epona sighed and watched the battle continue below as if she was at a theatre watching a boring flick she had seen five times already. Only a few years after Queen Alyss took back the throne did she and her two sisters overthrow her again. This time she made sure she was dead, along with every other breathing thing that considered her a friend.


	2. It Was Alive From Violence

**It Lived In Violence**

_She felt herselfmoving faster, faster then she had ever gone before as she held hands with the strange girl. And they ran. Her violet eyes looked over at her new companion, who she didn't even know the name of, as she had ran into her at Herbert's Food Store. Together they compromised and agreed to share the profits of whatever they stole, but something went wrong, terribly wrong. And now uniformed men from Redd's polive department were chasing them down the empty street. It had started to rain, and the temperature had just dropped below freezing. The icy air stung Fiolex's lungs, but she kept running as fast as she could. Pain is weakness leaving the body, she had to feel no pain. She felt fear though. She wanted to just turn around and kill all those men now, but she knew her emaciated self couldn't stand up against them all._

He sat with his hands folded and his fingers laced. He didn't say anything to contribute to the argument that Pride and Wrath were having. He just sat, and listened. His irises of dark red moved as someone entered the room. It was Greed, with a smile on his face, "I got it." The two men stopped arguing and looked at Greed. He smiled at them, "I got our appointment." The an with the dark red irises let a smiled escape from behind his laced hands.

Fiolex walked with Boadicea in the hallway, hand in hand as they went. Servants looked but dare not give them an odd look, they knew it wasn't in _that_ way anyway. Cuase they were sisters right? As they left the servants to ponder they walked through two large double doors, made of dark cherrywood and carved with scenes of history in them. The two sisters paid no mind to these beautiful carvings as they walked into Epona's sitting room. Right when they entered, their cornias slightly burned as the surroundings went from the black and white on the outside to the pink that covered all of Epona's room. But it was like that with all their rooms, so the two girls paid no mind again and just let their minds adjust.

"So tell me about this appointment that you scheduled, Boadicea. Or better yet, about who these people are." Epona spoke softly. She wasn't angry, only curious. Her confidence in her sisters made her trust them, no matter what. She was sitting a plush sofa in the middle of the room, it was a very light pink, draped in darker pink throw blankets and pillows. Boadicea and Fiolex smiled and walked over, sitting right next to Epona on either side of her.

"Well…" Boadicea began, "They are said to be the Seven Deadly Sins…There's seven of them you see. They claim to be of great help to us, and that our victory will be sooner if we have them under our wing. I decided to see what they could really do, so set up an appointment for their appearance at the Grand Court."

"And I heard they're cute too!" Fiolex inputted. Boadicea and Epona looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and she laughed, "Nevermind…That's not important of course."

Epona cleared her throat, "Very well, we shall see them…And I doubt Gluttony is very cute my dear." She added before she stood up and walked off into another section of the room, seperated by a door, which was also open. Boadicea and Fiolex looked at each other and stood up. Fiolex followed Epona into her bedroom, and Boadicea left the room and walked back down the hallway. She was anxious to see these new recruits, but she knew that if they were not worthy to be in the presence of her sisters, she would kill them, that is, if Epona or Fiolex didn't get to them first. They always tried to share when it came to things like who gets whoms soul.

Fiolex trotted down the hall by herself in the early morning. She was late to the appointment that had been scheduled for that day, she hoped Epona and Boadicea wouldn't be mad at her. She walked into the court room. There at the far end of the room, were three ridiculously large thrones. One was silver and covered in blue and purple fabrics, the next was gold and covered in red and pinks, the last was bronze and draped in yellows and gold. None of her sisters were there yet,so she supposed they must all be late. The rest of the large room was just an open space made of stone, no chairs or tables. Just chandielers hung from the high ceiling. Fiolex jumped into her chair and laughed right when Epona and Boadicea walked in. Fiolex watched as they made there way to the other two thrones and they too took their seats. Boadicea summonded a guard to bring in the Seven Deadly Sins. The appointment had begun.


End file.
